What SHOULD Have Happened In TLOK
by dobokdude
Summary: Get ready for facepalms, horror, and laughs as all the illogical events and decisions that occur in the sequel series are brought to light! After reading, things will never be the same again. Being updated once again after long hiatus. Rated T for humor, etc.
1. Book 1:Ep1-2

**What SHOULD have happened in The Legend Of Korra**

**Hey hey hey everyone! So after a LONG hiatus, I am finally back to doing fanfiction! And to start off getting back into the game, I have decided to prepare this treat. Some of you have probably read the series by user daveshan titled ''What SHOULD have happened in ATLA'' where they insane logic and bad decisions are rightfully called out. But, it's time someone did the same for the series that followed thereafter. I will try to update this consistently, perhaps every Saturday if possible.**

**NOTE: I own nothing. This is a NON-PROFIT fanwork. All characters rightfully belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Please support the official release.**

**Book 1: Air Episode 1 & 2**

It's nighttime in the Southern Water Tribe, the sky filled with storm clouds and the air with snow. In the distance, a coastal city blazes with bright lights. Three cloaked figures advance up the hillside, the central figure holding aloft a lantern. They reach the hilltop and approach one igloo; it blazes with light.

At the wooden door of that dwelling, Tonraq, a large muscular man in Water Tribe clothing, is holding aloft a lantern. He bows his head in respect to the cloaked figures.

''The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you.''

Tonraq turns and pushing open the door. Senna, his wife, is sweeping in the center of their home. Her robe is stained and their house is clearly in a state of disrepair. Senna halts her sweeping and bows.

''Welcome.'' Her statement is puncuated by a decorative shield falling off the wall.

The cloaked figures pull of their hoods. Tonraq walks around them. Their leader, a short, hefty man with greying hair, speaks.

''We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false.''

Just then the female White Lotus member kneeled down to the Leader's ear. ''Now that I think about it sir, shouldn't we have found the Avatar long ago already? I mean, according to Avatar Aang the traditional ritual for finding the Avatar was to present them with various toys and/or relics as an infant and they would choose those that belonged to their previous lives. So basically, we should have already found the Avatar by doing this with every infant born in the Southern and Northern tribe upon Avatar Aang's death.''

The elder Lotus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''True, but then again how could I have passed up a free vacation!''

* * *

Korra is sparring against two firebenders in a large training arena. The first man charges her with fireball punches, but Korra's guard is too good. Nothing gets through her defense. An especially large one then dissipates and when the flames die out a determined Korra uses both arms and unleashes a ferocious attack and her target is rocketed off his feet and into the air onto the roof.

Focusing on the other partner, having forced her way through his flames, grabs hold of both his wrists, summersaulting off his left shoulder. She then spins through the air, and then unleashes a kick that spews flames at the man below, who throws his arms up to shelter himself. flows into her unleashing jets of flames with both arms. As she gracefully lands, the duelist collapses to the floor.

''Woo hoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go. Although...''

''Although what, Korra?'' said the elder Lotus.

Well, training the elements for the Avatar is pretty intense. I'm not complaining because I excel at that, but why do these helmets not protect the face. I mean, sparring is dangerous enough to warrant wearing this training gear, yet there isn't anything covering one of the biggest parts of the body that need protection? Especially since my fire blasts are strong enough to leave a guy smoking and knock another several feet into the air.

All the elders looked at each other before turning to face the Avatar. The answer to your question is...not enough yuans in the budget for that stuff.

* * *

Having arrived in Republic City, Naga began running through crowds of pedestrians and against traffic, finally arriving to a set of shopping stalls. Korra hops off and comes around to the side of the tent and picks up some meat on a stick.

''We'll take one of everything please.'' She said to the shopowner.  
''That will be 20 yuans.''

''I don't have any money.'' Korra says bashfully as the stallkeeper snatches the stick away from her. ''Then what good are you to me?!''

''Don't worry girl, this city's huge.'' Horra said, sonsoling Naga. ''I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat.'' _Man, too bad that even though I was going all the way across the world to another city I didn't think to take some kind of money with me on the chance I could need some in certain situations._

* * *

**Alright guys, here's episode 2**

* * *

Once she has emerged from the airbending gates, Jinora turns around, and thrusts out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed.

''Let's do this.'' Korra said with a determined look.

Korra eagerly ran forward, headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. This happened several more times stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside.

With a groan, she gets back to her feet in the foreground, and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gates. She barely gets by the first pair of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around, the kids all shouting out advice and encouragement.

''Don't force your way through!''

''Dance, dance like the wind!''

''Be the leaf!''

Korra gets hit by another panel, ricocheting around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Gate area. There are dark circles around her eyes, and she has a punch-drunk expression on her face. She collapses flat on her back in front of Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head.

Jinora takes a step closer, and then a look of worry etches her features. Um, dad. I think Korra needs a doctor. Like, now.''

The elder airbender raised an eyebrow. ''What are you talking about?''

Jinora pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Spirits, I don't know Dad. Maybe it's because she repeatedly got hit in the head multiple times by these thick wooden boards in multiple succession and considering the high G-force these were spinning with, she no doubt has a severe concussion.''

Tenzin looked at his eldest child, then down at the Avatar. Oh, f&^%.

* * *

Hasook having not shown up, Korra substitutes as the Ferrets' waterbender, going onto the platform with Mako and Bolin.

''Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let's she if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks.'' Mako whispered as Korra takes her stance, ''Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring.''

''You got it captain.'' Korra said, her helmet sagging to cover her eyes, and she pushed it back up. ''Wait, why don't these helmets cover our hair. Especially since we get hit full contact with fire bl-''

''Round 1!'' The announcer called out.

''Ah, my ponytails!''

* * *

**And there you have the beginning there, folks. The goal is to update every Saturday continuously till completion. Next time is Episodes 3-4. Until next time, Peace!**


	2. Book 1:Ep3-4

**What SHOULD have happened in The Legend Of Korra Book 1, Episode 3**

**Hey y'all. I really, REALLY feel bad for letting this series go unfinished for over a year. Family drama, therapy, EMT training, and now a global pandemic tailor-made for the history books. But I'm back now, and since now I just do online work and my part time job in the mornings so I have a bit more time on my hands. So without further ado, here is the next installment in this series. I own nothing, all rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon and Viacom. Let's get reading!**

**Book 1: Air Episodes 3 and 4**

* * *

A red speedster Satomobile pulls up in front of Bolin and Pabu. The window rolls down to reveal a man in a fancy blue jacket.

"Hey, Bolin. Is that you?''

Bolin looked up and waved. "Oh, hey there, Shady Shin."

Shin gets out of the car and approaches Bolin. ''Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad.''

''Uh, thanks.''

''So listen, I've got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle.''

''Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats. '' Bolin said

''Pft, your brother ain't the boss o'you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked.'' Shin reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of yuans, which he throws into Bolin's cup, who looked at the money with a puzzling expression.

''You game?'' Shin asked, sly smile on his face.

Bolin, rubbed his chin for a moment before responding. ''Nah.''

Shin raised an eyebrow. ''Bro, that's some serious dough I just gave to ya, and that's just upfront. You could make up to half of what you need with just another job, and you need this by the end of the week, right?''

The young Earthbender nodded, while placing a finger out. ''Now true, we definitely are in a crunch to get enough yuans for the championship pot. However, my brother said I should stay away from you for good reason. I mean, back when we were kids, you nearly killed us, two barely-teenage boys, over a fixed bet gone bad.''

Shin began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. ''Yeah well-''

''And aside from that, a triad like yours doesn't gain the reputation and wealth it has by simple ''honest'' work. For spirits' sake, you're called _Shady _Shin! And considering that we used to work with you, I should be able to tell when you aren't being honest and just by basic street smarts by having had to grow up in a rough way.''Bolin then turned his head away, and made a shoo-ing motion with his arm. ''Now begone!''

Shin shrugged, climbing back into his car and driving off. Bolin rested his chin in his palm. "Maybe if I can get a ring of fire…''

* * *

Korra had just taken of flurry of pressure point strikes to her remaining good side from the chi blocker. She stumbled away, and her Equalist jumps up and kicks her with both legs, knocking her to the ground right beside a fallen Mako.

Naga, still tied up, growls with bared teeth. She bites down on the rope around her paws and pulls at it.

Meanwhile, Korra and Mako are both still on the ground, reduced to watching with worry as the two Equalists are approach with spinning bolas in each hand. The masked attackers are quickly crossing their arms back and forth in alternating open and closed positions, but just before they throw their weapons, Naga comes growling and leaping at them. She lands between her friends and the Equalists, roaring and chasing the enemy away, Pabu imitating his own growl.

The chi blockers jumped back, throwing a couple of canisters that dispersed green gas as they sped away on their motorcycles. Korra and Mako both got up, with the Avatar turning sharply to the polar bear dog. ''What the f #*, Naga?''

The polar bear dog recoiled a bit at the harsh remark, backing up more as her owner marched towards her. ''I mean really?! We were both getting our butts kicked by those chi-blockers and were fighting them for about a minute, and yet you chose when they nearly were about to tie us up to break free. I mean, the force of your bite is over 1,000 pounds! You could have torn through it in seconds but for some reason you bided your sweet ass time!''

Mako dusted himself off. '' You shouldn't be so hard on her. You could have used some earthbending against those chi blockers. I mean, you could have shifted the ground when they landed or put up walls. It would at least have helped us hold out longer.

Korra stood there, dumbfounded. "In my defense...I got nothing, but my point still stands.''

* * *

''Now, for a demonstration.'' Amon motions to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant is bringing out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs. ''Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.''Zolt is brought up to stand beside Among himself. ''Ah, boo yourself!'' The mobster exclaimed back at the crowd.

The other captives are being herded by the chi-blockers along the back of the stage and forced to their knees. Among them is Shady Shin, but the last in the line-up, Bolin, looks around with obvious fear on his face.

''There's Bolin.'' Kora stays, stepping forward to rescue him right there, but Mako grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.

''Wait! We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this.''

''Then come up with a game plan, team captain.''

''Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end.'' The Lieutenant unties Zolt's hands.''Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.''

Zolt is shoved to the opposite side of the stage from Amon, but he immediately turns to face his challenger.

Zolt smiles smugly. ''You're gonna regret doing that, pal.''

Zolt immediately throws a series of fireballs straight at Amon, who dodges them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. Zolt moves his hands together and summons lightning, which he shoots at Amon with a leaping thrust. The Equalist leader is then hit full on with the crackling blue bolt, falling over a few seconds later, his charred body limp and lifeless. The Lieutenant and chi blockers looked on dumbfounded.

Zolt looked over to them. ''Hey come on. It's _light_ning for crying out loud! The fireballs were one thing, but take a storm cloud for example. The step leader that initiates the lightning flash propagates downward from the cloud at a rate of about 320,000 ft per second or about 220,000 miles per hour. The return stroke, the current that cause the visible flash, moves upward at a speed of about 320,000,000 ft per second or about 220,000,000 miles per hour which is about 1/3 the speed of light.''

''Long story short, ya boss is cooked.'' Zolt, said, as he began zapping at the chi blockers who dispersed as he began aiming into the crowd, laughing at screams and scent of burning flesh…

* * *

**Ah, that black comedy amirite?**

* * *

The Lieutenant had just managed to incapacitate Bolin, turning his attention to Mako. Mako comes from around the rock wall with a fiery jump kick, but the Lieutenant blocks the flame with his batons. Mako kicks again, but the flames only knock Bolin's wall down, as the Lieutenant flips in a circle around his attacker. The two men exchange a series of blows, electricity versus fire, but the Lieutenant gets an opening and stabs a baton forward against Mako's chest. Mako screams in agony before falling down.

''You benders need to understand there's no place for you in the world anymore.''

Abruptly, the ground beneath the Lieutenant erupts into a slanted slab of rock, flinging him hard against the alley wall. He crashes heavily to the ground, going limp as Korra stood in an earthbending stance, before falling back down.

''I wouldn't count us out just yet.'' Korra said, whistling towards the alley entrance. ''Also, good luck redoing the entire infrastructure of the United Republic AND the world since you have to overhaul electricity production, law enforcement and military tactics and equipment, construction, just to name a few if there's no place for benders.'' Korra then went over to the Lieutenant who still hadn't moved. ''Uh, is he ok?''

Mako got to his feet and looked over. Well considering how that block of rock you bent knocked him about 20 feet into the wall behind him, he's probably has lots of internal bleeding and hemorraghing. So doesn't look like he'll make it. I bet his lungs took the worst of it.''

Korra looked back down, noticing the blood coming out of the Lieutenant's mouth and the faint sound of gurgling. ''Oh, s%$#''.

* * *

**Time for Episode 4, my peeps**

* * *

''There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice'' Tarrlok said, standing from his seat and the table of the Republic council.

''Absolutely not.'' Tenzin said, opposingly. ''A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders.'' Tarrlok began to laugh out loud, and the other council members themselves began to chuckle. ''What's so funny to all of you?''

''Really Tenzin, too aggressive?'' The fire councilwoman said. Tarrlok nodded in agreement. ''Tenzin, the Avatar herself was just at a rally where Amon was able to remove someone's bending at will! Only your father himself has ever been able to accomplish such a feat!''

Tenzin's eyes widened in anger. ''How dare-''

''And the reason Avatar Korra was there was to rescue her friend who was kidnapped along with the Triple Threat Triad. Granted, we may not care much for these mobsters, but the Avatar did relay that Amon talked of a new era without benders, and that even Amon's own Lieutenant made such sentiment. And before she and her friend's brother even arrived at that warehouse, they fought against chi blockers who were armed and almost managed to take them captive. It is clear that the Equalist are moving towards military options, yet a task force to monitor their activities, and take action against their operations is somehow ''too aggressive?''

Tenzin sat back down, arms crossed and looking down. ''I hate all of you…''

* * *

Tenzin walked along looking for Korra, and then approached a maroon convertible satomobile with a large pink ribbon tied around it, another gift from Tarrlok to Korra. Ikki and Meelo are sitting in it and pretending to drive. Tenzin walks past them as they made play noises and went to Korra practicing her airbending movements in an octogonal training area.

''I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant.''

''Yeah. That guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer.'' Then she stopped her movements and threw her arms outward.''Plus the dumb*&^ seems to have missed that I don't even have a license!''

* * *

At the gala thrown by Tarrlok in Korra's honor, Chief Beifong walks by and Tarrlok gestures to her to come over to where they are. ''Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.''

Chief Beifong gave the Avatar a displeased look. ''Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.''

As the chief turned to walk away, Korra replied, ''Bitchy much?''

Lin turned around sharply. ''Excuse me?''

Korra sighed. ''I know we didn't get off on the right foot, and I really don't care about this party since I know Tarrlok is just kissing up, but you really aren't gonna give me due credit?''

''What are you talking about, just what have you done for the good of this city since you've been here aside from disturbing the peace and playing some game?''

Korra tapped her chin before replying. ''Well gee, just a few nights ago I went through the trouble of infiltrating a secret Equalist rally, and managed to gain and deliver valuable intel on Amon which turned out to be pretty damn important. I was able to not only rescue my friend, but also bring the news of Amon's ability to remove people's bending. And aside from that they clearly are planning a hostile takeover given we had to fight armed and highly trained and _uniformed _chi-blockers, and if that wasn't enough, Amon's right hand man attacked my friends with electric prods.''

Lin just stood there, at a lost for words, while Korra crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. ''But yeah, done nothing to deserve this right, amirite?'' The police chief just glared and walked away, muttering something under her breath. Tarrlok cleared his throat, ''Now see, that kind of fire is just what my ta-''

''Screw off, Tarrlok.''

* * *

A police truck with a large tank of water on it drives up to the building of the Equalist hideout. Korra and other task force members crouch in the bed of the truck as it pulls up. It comes to a stop and they all climb out. Tarrlok, Korra, and the task force approach the wall and look down into the basement window. From Korra's point of view we see Equalists wearing bandanas around their faces practicing chi blocking, some sparring, one working a dummy and an instructor overlooking them. Korra looks toward the back wall and sees a large banner of Amon hanging over. Korra gasps and pulls back, being reminded of her nightmare.

Frightened, she steels herself and looks over to Tarrlok. Tarrlok smiles and nods to Korra before giving the signal to the rest of the task force. One of the members turns a valve on top of the water tank and opens it up. He pulls a large stream of water out with his bending and it is passed down to the benders by the wall, each taking a part of it. Tarrlok holds a hand up to make them wait. Korra takes a deep breath as she gets ready.

''Hey, you see that door in the corner?'' Korra asked.

''Yeah?'' Tarrlok said. ''So what?''

''Well, just before we burst in, shouldn't one of the earthbenders raise a wall over that door?'' She said, pointing to the left corner. ''Even if it ruins the surprise a bit, it won't matter since that's the only way in or out since we are coming from the windows, so it cuts them off.''

Tarrlok rubbed his chin. ''That's actually good thinking. Plus saves the risk of going down wherever that door leads, where there could be traps or an ambush. Good thinking Avatar.''

The Equalists inside turned their heads at seeing a large hunk of rock raise up against the door, before a gust of water burst through the windows and all hell broke lose...

* * *

Having delivered his message, Amon stands up from kneeling down and strikes a pressure point in Korra's shoulder to knock her out. She looks up at Amon, her vision blurring before falling to the floor. There is a quick series of shots separated by more flash cuts. First Sokka, then Toph with metalbending police, then Aang, then a close up of a man's eyes, then Aang riding an air scooter, looking angry and ready for battle. Korra comes to, still on the floor, as Tenzin runs towards her.

''Aang?''

Tenzin kneels and helps her sit up ''Korra! Korra, are you alright? What happened? Was Amon here?''

''Ye-yeah. He ambushed me.''

''Did he, did he take your bending away?'' Korra creates a small flame in her hand before clasping and extinguishing it.

''No. I'm okay.'' She replied

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Tenzin said. Later on that night, after comforting Korra after she confessed her fears and they made it back to the island, Korra had gone to bed and Tenzin went to his study and got on his telephone. He dialed a number, and a groggy voice replied. ''Hello?''

''What the hell man?''

''Tenzin, can't this wait till mo-''

''Tarrlok, what happened to ''watching the island closely'' and the supposed fleet of police airships''? If they were watching closely, how could they not see the Equalists get to the island, how could they not see them attack Korra, or the Equalists leave if they were ''watching closely?''

''Tenzin, we both know we don't pay the police enough for this s# &.''

* * *

**And there it is folks. I really will try to keep this story going. I have a couple of good ones for next time, so stay tuned and stay safe! Peace!**


	3. Book 1:Ep5-6

**What SHOULD Have Happened In The Legend Of Korra Book 1**

**Here's another installment yall. This time I will really try to keep up a regular update schedule. With also a side note, in the first scene of the last installment came from the "Republic City Hustle" short clips which show Bolin and Mako's pre-probending days when they were with the Triple Threats still. Also I hope you are all being safe during this outbreak as I took leave from my warehouse job due to the COVID-19 outbreak. I own nothing, all rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon and Viacom. Now on with the show!**

Korra was on top of a ladder filling a cage with various fruits with Jinora is holding the ladder steady. Three flying lemurs climb down from above to eat the food as Korra climbed down.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora asked teasingly.

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki chimed in.

"What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl...But let's just pretend for a second that I am interested in him, what would I do?"

Jinora brightened up at the question. "I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

Korra got excited. "Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic." Jinora said, hands clasped together and smiling wistfully.

Korra stood there, perplexed."Uhhh.."

"No, no, no!" Ikki protested. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" The young girl finished with a quick spin in the air, slowly floating back down.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra heard laughing behind her and they turned to see Pema standing in the path.

"Oh, hey Pema... Uh, how long where you standing there?"

Pema chuckled. "Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

Ikki gasped in surprise, Daddy was in love with someone else before you?

"That's right." Pema said, winking.

"So what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

The Ikki and Korra reacted with joy at hearing this, but Jinora had a puzzled look on her face. "So wait, you actually-oh no."

Pema looked confused. "What is it?"

"You said that Dad had already been in a relationship before he met you, right?" Pema nodded. "And you say for a long time you stayed away because you were afraid he wouldn't return your feelings, right?"

"Yes. I don't know what you're getting at-"

Jinora pinched her nose. "Mom, think about it. He already was _in a relationship with someone, _in other words he was already "getting into someone's zone". And the reason you stayed back for as long as you did was because of your own fears and concerns? It wasn't because of the fact that it is kinda a shitty thing to try to break up people who are romantically involved?"

Pema glared at her eldest child. "Watch it young lady! I'll have you know your father and Lin were already having problems before I-."

Jinora continued on. "No wonder Beifong always has a stick up her butt! You straight up jacked her man from her! Andif they were already having issues, that just makes it worse because if they were having problems it doesn't automatically mean they are gonna break up, at least permanently. Conflict is present in even the best relationships but alot of times they can just be ruts people are going through. But you crowbarring yourself between them during a tough time in their relationship, was a pretty shitty thing to do.

Pema stood there, still glaring and then began to stomp away before turning back and screaming ''For the record, you wouldn't be here otherwise, you little b%$# !''

* * *

**Here's another way this particular part could have gone;)**

* * *

Korra was on top of a ladder filling a cage with various fruits. Jinora is holding the ladder steady. Three flying lemurs climb down from above to eat the food as Korra climbed down.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora asked teasingly.

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki chimed in.

"What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl...But let's just pretend for a second that I am interested in him, what would I do?"

Jinora brightened up at the question. "I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

Korra got excited. "Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic." Jinora said, hands clasped together and smiling wistfully.

Korra stood there, perplexed."Uhhh.."

"No, no, no!" Ikki protested. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" The young girl finished with a quick spin in the air, slowly floating back down.

Korra stood there, not heeding much mind to Ikki's sugar-coated fantasy and still gaping at the eldest airbender child. Jinora raised an eyebrow at this. ''What?''

''Well, I mean, it's a bit concerning that you're only 10 years old, and you find what that character did to be romantic. I mean, the whole burning down a country bit is bad enough considering that's what Fire Lord Ozai himself tried to do decades before to the Earth Kingdom. But then there's the whole committing suicide by jumping into a volcano. Do your parents know about this?''

Jinora's eyes shifted left and right. ''My parents don't know alot of things...

* * *

Bolin and Korra were in a Water Tribe-based restaurant, both slurping on a bowl of green sea noodles. ''So, how do ya like it?'' Bolin asked with his mouth full.

''Mmm. It's delicious! And totally authentic. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Watertribe grub.''

''That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Watertribe food, I love Watertribe food. Just another reason we are so great together.''

Korra slurps up more noodles. ''They are good noodles.'' She then looks behind Bolin to see a group sitting farther back in the restaurant, one with flamboyant-looking dark hair, his gaze on her. ''Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?''

''That's Tahno and the Wolfbats. The reigning champs three years running. Don't make eye contact.'' Korra ignored the advice, looking up at Tahno and glares at smirked as one girl whispered something to him. He stands up and the girls giggle, then signals his group to follow him to Korra and Bolin's table. ''Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude.'' Bolin looks back to see Tahno approaching. He gasps and tries to calmly eat his noodles. Tahno walked up to Korra.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, probending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how do a couple of armatures like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, _Uh-vu_atar.''

Korra huffed in annoyance and Tahno leaned in very close to her). ''You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons.''

Korra stood up to him, glaring. ''You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?

''Go for it. I'll give you the first shot.''

''Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. You hit him, we're out of the tournament.'' Bolin whispered seriously.

Korra and Tahno both stared each other down for a few seconds, before she brought her hand to her mouth and whistled, blowing Tahno's bangs and making him flinch. Naga's head then bursts the shutters open and she roars. Tahno stumbles back, he and his group frightened. One of his teammates holds him steady while he composes himself and fixes his hair. He raises his hands up and smirks before turning and leaving with his group. Korra and Bolin then begin laughing.

''I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind Korra.'' Bolin said. He then heard someone clear their throat behind them. The two turned to see the owner of the restaurant standing there with crossed arms and a displeased look on his face ''Bolin, I'm afraid you and your friend are gonna have to leave.''

The two looked at each other, then back at Narook. ''Why?'' Korra asked.

Narook's eye's widened before he threw his arms outward. ''Why? Because you just caused a disturbance in my business by threatening someone with what's essentially a tamed wild animal! You really thought I was just gonna stand in the background and not do anything about that? Now, get lost!''

* * *

Mako sits on the steps outside of the pro-bending arena. Korra approaches the entrance and Mako stands up, hands in his pockets. ''What kind of game are you playing?''

''Uh, probending. We've got a quarter-final match.''

''No, I mean with Bolin. You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me.'' Mako said, his expression serious.

''I am not. We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?'' Korra said, pointing at him.

''I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken.''

''Wait a second. You're not worried about him, you're jealous. You do have feelings for me.''

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. ''Ok, let's backtrack a bit. The other night, after we won that match against the Rabaroos. We went into the locker room, you built up to finally revealing your feelings for me, and I gently turned you down. Then Asami came in and not long after that Bolin. You following me?''

Korra scoffed, ''Yeah I didn't lose my memory. What's your point?''

''My point is you had just spilled your guts about how you felt you and I were meant to be together, and then barely a minute after I told you I didn't feel the same way, Bolin comes in and blows your ego up with all sorts of praise, and then you're ready to jump on his d*&% when you were just convinced you were in love with me? So yeah I am worried about my brother, and why would I have feelings for someone who can be so damn sleazy?!''

Korra's pointed finger drooped and she looked down, pondering a retort. ''Well-well when you're with her you're thinking of me!''

Mako rolled his eyes, ''Korra, please get over stop trying to score with my brother and focus on scoring this match.'' he said, heading back into the stadium.

* * *

**Here's Episode 6 yall;)**

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin quickly barged through the doors of City Hall. Inside all the council members sitting at the table inside. Upon seeing them Tenzin quickly stood up. ''Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting.''

Korra walked forward, undeterred. ''As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals.''

''I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.''

''What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?''

Tarrlok stood up, exchanging glances with the airbending councilman. ''Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once.''

''The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena.''

Mako and Bolin cried out in protest. ''I... I don't understand.'' Korra continued. ''I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon.''

''While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play...a game.'' Tarrlok said condescendingly.

Mako stepped forward and raised his finger to the waterbender. '' Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in... in peace. To watch benders-''

''Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!'' Bolin said enthusiastically.

''I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation.''

''The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win.'' Korra said.

''Yes! Exactly what she said. Yes.'' Bolin chimed in.

''I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned.'' Tarrlok picks up his gavel to strike it down. Just then a metal cable shoots forward and smasches the gavel into pieces before Tarrlok can bring it down. Everyone looks to the entrance to see Cheif Beifong standing there, the cable retracting into her arm with a sharp winding sound and spark.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar.''

''You do?'' Tarrlok said.

''Yeah... you do?'' Korra repeated, equally confused.

''I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.''

''We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war! The council is not changing its position.'' Tenzin countered.

''Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.'' Tarlokk said. Tenzin huffs, crossing his arms and turning away angrily.

''If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.''

Tenzin thought for a second, and then spoke up. ''Well even with that, I'm afraid you are still very vulnerable.''

Lin looked at her former lover with a scowl. ''Just what are you getting at?''

''Well, when Korra had come back from saving her friends from Amon's rally, she told me not just about his ability to take away someone's bending. She told me how those two had been incapacitated by an Equalist using electrified batons. And I think we all understand the basic scientific fact that metal,aka what your armor is made of, is an excellent conductor of such.''

Lin huffed, ''According to the Avatar's statement, he was the only one at the scene to have any such device.''

Tarrlok facepalmed. ''Lin, come on. As a police officer, neigh the _chief,_ you should know better. Amon clearly is stepping up on taking more aggressive action considering his new power, the chi blocking camps I've personally raided and this recent blackmail. It would seem well within the reach and means of the Equalist to mass manufacture similar devices and train their forces in the use of them. Just one of them could take out two young professional probenders at once wearing regular clothes, and was only stopped by a cheapshot by the Avatar.''

The other council members began to murmur, before then nodding their heads to the two rivals. ''Then our decision remains unchanged, the arena remains closed.'' The Fire Ferrets slumped over in defeat, and Lin cursed under her breath storming out.

* * *

**Here's another way that scene could have gone, y'all.**

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin quickly barged through the doors of City Hall. Inside all the council members sitting at the table inside. Upon seeing them Tenzin quickly stood up. ''Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting.''

Korra walked forward, undeterred. ''As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals.''

''I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.''

''What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?''

Tarrlok stood up, exchanging glances with the airbending councilman. ''Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once.''

''The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena.''

Mako and Bolin cried out in protest. ''I... I don't understand.'' Korra continued. ''I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon.''

''While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play...a game.'' Tarrlok said condescendingly.

Mako stepped forward and raised his finger to the waterbender. '' Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in... in peace. To watch benders-''

''Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!'' Bolin said enthusiastically.

''I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation.''

''The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win.'' Korra said.

''Yes! Exactly what she said. Yes.'' Bolin chimed in.

''I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned.'' Tarrlok picks up his gavel to strike it down. Just then a metal cable shoots forward and smasches the gavel into pieces before Tarrlok can bring it down. Everyone looks to the entrance to see Cheif Beifong standing there, the cable retracting into her arm with a sharp winding sound and spark.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar.''

Tarrlok rubbed his hand before glaring at the chief. ''Excuse me, but you do realize you could have potentially sliced my hand off or given me a f*&^ton of splinters?! A simple announcement of your presence would have sufficed.''

Lin blinked a couple of times before shrugging and replying. ''Well, I like to make an entrance.''

* * *

In a secret Equalist facility, several trucks are being loaded with crates, Amon looking down from a balcony. The Lieutenant then approached him from behind. ''We just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open.''

''Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.''

''Although…''

Amon turned to his second in command. ''Although what?''

''Well I know we have all of these new shock gloves that Sato made for us, and I get their use for this mission. They're easily concealable and pack a punch. These prods I have, why aren't these standard issue among our troops?''

The Lieutenant could tell Amon wore a puzzled expression beneath the mask. '' I mean, maybe whoever is behind the happenings of our world has somehow made it fate that I'm the only one to possess this specific weapon as if to note me as someone of importance or status within our organization.

''Your point?''

''_My point_, is that I was easily able to incapacitate the Avatar's friends who were both notable bending athletes and would have captured them if not for her hitting me with that cheap shot.'' At this, he rubbed the right part of his lower ribcage. ''But anyway, considering acrobatics and hand-to-hand abilities are already instilled in our troops, it would really be a shame to not equip our troops with this going forward, especially since it provides more reach and various angles of attack, which would be very advantageous fighting a bender.''

Amon put his hand to his chin for a moment. ''I really don't see how I didn't consider this especially if I am planning an all-out war. After this operation, let that be one of the first things you teach the next batch of recruits. You serve me well, _Lieutenant_.'' Amon said, placing his knuckles against his cheek. The Lieutenant grasped his fingers and nodded before walking off.

* * *

At the pro-bending arena, several police boats patrol the surrounding bay, and a few zeppelins fly over the arena. Inside of the arena the police search the stands with flashlights. One metalbender cop nods and gives a signal. ''All clear, Chief.''

Lin stands at the top of the stairs overseeing the sweep. Tenzin approaches from behind. ''How is the security sweep going?''

''Fine.''

''They've checked underneath the stands?''

''Yes.''

''And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry, and are your metalbenders instructed to sense any weapons or devices that may include metallic components in them? Korra did say one of the Equalist she and her friends fou-''

''I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered and I'm prepared for any possible countermeasure. Now leave me alone and let me do my job.''

* * *

**And that's it for this installment yall. I got this out a bit later than I wanted but I was going through a mental health tuff over some past personal stuff, but I'm doing better now. I'm really liking doing this series so far, and give thanks to daveshan, author of the original WSHH in Avatar series, for being a good consultant. Until next time, peace!**


End file.
